Reverseioligy
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Im gunna be evil and say no summary. not really i just can't think of anythin to put. Barricade and Ratchet fic. No slash. ON HOLD.
1. Discovery

This is Prowlersgirl back (and GotenForever) with a Barricade fic. ^ ^ Ain't got much to say so enjoy. This is in the after-war timeline.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the characters. Randomized name for story people hahaha. GotenForever sez hi. Gaatoorrraaddde ^ ^

Barricade was not included in the in the Transformers movie. He is just a sparkling on earth. With no caretaker :(

**Reversioligy**

**Barricade's POV**

Barricade was walking through the streets of Tranquility city. A few weeks ago he had been abandoned by his caretaker. He was still only a sparkling, and he didn't even have armor yet he was just wires and weak metal plates.

Barricade felt nothing for his caretaker. He had made it clear that he didn't want him in the first place. There was a sudden crash and Barricade froze. The sparkling could feel fear building up inside in him. A Decepticon soldier came round the corner and aimed his cannon straight at him.

Barricade shut his optics tightly waiting for the cannon blast to hit him. There was another loud crash and the noise of metal against metal. He opened his optics slowly to see an Autobot soldier attacking the Decepticon soldier to protect him. The Autobot gave a final shot to the Decepticon's spark chamber and he fell to the floor dead.

Barricade backed up afraid and bumped into something in the alleyway. The Autobot must of heard him as he looked his way. Barricade froze again. They both stared at each other for a few moments before the Autobot started to approach him while making slow, calming clicking noises at him.

Barricade backed up a little when he got closer. The Autobot started to make louder clicking noises at him to signal that he wasn't going to hurt him. Barricade stopped backing away and stayed where he was. A sudden voice came out of nowhere.

_'Ratchet report'_came a large but gentle voice.

_'So that's his name. Ratchet.'_ Barricade thought. Ratchet sighed and sent back a transmission.

_' I found a Decepticon sir but i took care of the problem... but.' 'But what Ratchet' 'Sir i seem to have come across a sparkling. The Decepticon was about to kill it.'_

There was a silence from the other end. _'Where are its caretakers?' _

"_I Don't know sir. I'm starting to suspect that he doesn't HAVE a caretaker. I'm going to bring it to the base, Who knows what injuries it may have.'_

_' Affirmative Ratchet I'm heading back to the base now anyway.'_Ratchet turned back to Barricade and made a quick grab at him. Barricade didn't expect it so he got caught.

He started to struggle but his systems started to force him into a recharge cycle as his systems were now straining. Even though his systems were telling him to recharge his was telling them no. Ratchet looked at the sparkling in concern.

'Don't fight it. Please, don't fight.'

Ratchet said, worry seeping into his voice. Barricade just kept on fighting it. He was scared, he didn't want to fall into recharge. Ratchet quickly transformed into his 'search and rescue' alt-mode. (coincidence?)

He sped off down the street to the base. By now Barricade's systems were overloading and causing him pain. He let out a metallic whine of pain. Ratchet couldn't help him right now but he started driving even faster. Barricade let out one more cry of pain and offlined.

**Ratchet's POV**

Ratchet sped to the base. He knew that the sparkling had offlined.

And he also knew that if he didn't get medical attention quickly ... he would die.

Ratchet came to the base and transformed while moving and crashed through the doors with the offlined sparkling in his arms. He ran to the med-bay and placed the sparkling on the operation table. Ratchet started to get the tools needed to save the sparkling. Wheeljack had seen Ratchet rushing through the base.

'Ratchet? What's wrong?.' Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet explained quickly while collecting the tools he needed. Wheeljack understood and rushed over to the sparkling to check its vitals.

'Hurry Ratchet, were losing him' Ratchet ran over with the tools and put the operating light over the top of the sparkling.

Wheeljack and Ratchet started to work quickly. After they finished they just had to wait for the sparkling to come back online.

**Mikaela's POV**

Mikaela and Sam were inside Bumblebee while heading to the base. The new Autobots had arrived a few days ago and they wanted to meet them. 'Are we there yet?' Sam asked. 'No' Bumblebee answered.

'Are we there yet.?'

'No'

'Are we there yet?'

'Yes'

'Really?'

'NO!'

'Alright, Alright, Jeez.' They sat in the car in silence, afraid of angering Bumblebee again.

'... Are we there yet?' Silence filled the car.

'Yes. _Now_ were here.' They drove into the base. And once the humans were out Bumblebee transformed and picked up the humans. He carried them through the base. And then he noticed that the med-bay operation light was on. With Ratchet's point of view it meant

'NO DISTRACTIONS OR YOU'LL GET A WRENCH IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD' So everyone was waiting outside, waiting to find out who was getting operated on. After Sam and Mikaela had been introduced to the new bots they started to wait too.

**Barricade's POV**

Barricade opened his optics and shielded them as there was a bright light shining in them.

The light quickly shut off and Ratchet stepped into his line of sight. Another bot stepped forward too. He was an orange Autobot. The orange bot checked Barricade's vitals again and then walked out of the med-bay.

Ratchet just stared at the sparkling for a moment. Then he bent down to his height.

'Do you have a name little one?' Barricade just stared at him. He didn't know if he could trust this mech yet.

Ratchet just sighed and then walked out too. Barricade was left on his own.

**Sam's POV**

Ratchet and Wheeljack came out of the med-bay and everyone stared at them expectantly.

'Sooooooo... who was the lucky bot to get operated on?' Ironhide asked.

Ratchet sighed and said 'It was a sparkling.'

All the Autobots stared at him in shock while the humans stared in confusion.

'What's a sparkling?' Sam asked in confusion.

'It's our version of a very young child.' Optimus explained.

'Oh' Mikaela said.

'Why was a _sparkling_ of all things having an operation.' Sam asked.

'He was getting attacked by a Decepticon and when I grabbed the sparkling to take it back to the base after I killed the Decepticon it started to struggle. Sparklings are so small and young that their systems aren't fully developed. His systems started to try and push him into a recharge cycle but he wouldn't let himself recharge. He fought against it and his systems overloaded. That _can_cause a lot of pain. By the time I got him back to the base he was offline and basically dying. 'Ratchet explained.

There was a silence which was finally broken by a loud click coming from the med-bay. Ratchet walked back into the med-bay and brought back the sparkling in his arms. The sparkling was quite weak after the operation. Ratchet had also installed a vocal processor. Mikaela instantly spoke up.

'Awwwwwwww. Can I hold him?' Ratchet carefully lowered the sparkling over to Mikaela and she took hold of him.

'Awwwwwwww. He's sooooo _cute._' Mikaela cooed.

'I still don't know what his name is. I've installed a vocal processor but he seems reluctant to use it. It's probably just because he's not used to using one.' After a while all of the humans (Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela) and the Autobots had held the sparkling.

They set him down to see if he was strong enough to walk again. The sparkling struggled to his feet and after a wobbly start, it was walking properly. He walked over to Ratchet and stood by his leg.

'What _is_ your name then little one if you can speak?' Ratchet asked the sparkling again. They both stared at each other for a second before the sparkling let out a quiet, uncertain answer.

'B-Barricade.' was the quiet answer. Sparks (and hearts) melted at hearing him speak.

'Alright Barricade was it. Where is your caretaker.' Optimus asked him. Barricade stared at the ground angrily before replying.

'H-He... d-d-ditched... m-m-me.' The Autobots and humans just stared at him.

'He _ditched_you' Will said softly.

'Yup' Barricade replied moodily.

'Sooooo. What do we do now?' Sunstreaker asked.

'Well we could ..."

HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA CUZ IM EVIL IM LEAVIN IT ON A CLIFFHANGER. IM EVIL :_:

GotenForever: GotenForever sez hi... GOTENFOREVER SEZ HI HUH IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF. OF ALL THE STUPID EVIL THINGS YOU SO LIKE KIDNAPPIN ME AN PUTTIN ME IN A CAGE WITH YOUR HUSBAND (Barricade) YOU CAN ONLY SAY GOTENFOREVER SEZ HI. DONT YOU DARE SIGN ME OFF DONT YOU D-

GotenForever signing off.

... Well that was satisfying. Well you can see more of GotenForever's kidnapping in of Barbie dolls and gummy bears. Anyway see ya

Barricade and Prowlersgirl signing off too with their 15 Sparklings.


	2. Nightmare

Sorry this chapter took so long I've just had some MAJOR mental block. Well here is chapter 2 of Reversioligy.

* * *

"Pit no are we listening to you." Ratchet said with a murderous glare fixed on Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker sat there with a pout on his faceplates. "Awwwww Hatchet why you gotta be so mean huh?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you're an imbecile."

"Hey that was uncalled for!"

"No it wasn't! "

"YES IT WAS YOU OLD RUST BUCKET!"

"SHUT UP YOU FRA-".

"ENOUGH!" Prime ordered.

"Try not to use that sort of language in front of Barricade."

"W-What language?" Barricade innocently questioned. Nobody answered.

"Ratchet I'm assigning you as his caretaker. He seems to like you enough. It's getting late so lights out _everyone. _Yes twins. I'm looking at you. No overnight pranks. Good night."

Everyone started filing out of the room until it was just Barricade and Ratchet. Barricade stared at the medic until Ratchet sighed.

"Come on then you when Prime says light out he _means_ lights out." The medic and the sparkling walked through the hallway until they reached Ratchet's room.

"It's not much since I don't use the room much." The room was practical. There was a berth, a few pictures of Ratchet with friends, and a desk with a few datapads, cubes of energon and a writing stylus holder placed on the desk. Ratchet picked up Barricade and placed him on the berth with him.

"Well goodnight."

**Barricade**

Barricade was running through the dark alley. All he could feel was fear and panic. He was running and running and the alley never seemed to end. He tripped over a something and tumbled down.

He tried desperately to get up but he wasn't quick enough. The Decepticon rounded the corner and aimed the cannon on him. He only had enough time to let out a scream before-

"Barricade? Barricade wake up!" Barricade woke up and looked around the room.

His sight was blurred by the energon tears rolling down his faceplates. Ratchet hugged him close as he sobbed.

"Shhhh Barricade. It's okay. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." Barricade slowly calmed down.

"Now what was all that about hm?" Barricade was silent for a moment.

"It was the Decepticon. I tried to run but I tripped and I couldn't get up quick enough." Energon tears starts to well up in his optics again.

"Hey it's okay. It was only a dream. He can't hurt you now." Ratchet slowly rocked the sparkling until he fell into recharge again. Ratchet only hoped that the sparkling would fell better soon. Ratchet soon followed the sparkling into recharge and the rest of the night was peaceful.

* * *

I know I know it's short. But I'm starting the next chapter right now. Just a bit of Ratchet and Barricade fluff. XD


End file.
